1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spa covering devices and more particularly pertains to a new spa covering device for selectively covering and sealing an opening of a hot tub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spa covering devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,566 describes a device that including a plurality of legs each selectively extendable upwardly or downwardly with respect to a spa. Another type of spa covering device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,932 having a structure adapted for selectively closing a spa. A spa enclosure is found in U.S. Patent Des. No. 299,959.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can be retrofitted to existing spas by attaching legs to an outer surface of the spa. It is preferred that the device selectively lift a canopy upwardly over a spa to form a spaced covering while the spa is being used and which will lower a canopy to seal the spa when it is not being used. This will allow the canopy to perform a dual purpose.